


within seconds

by iicconics



Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Thanos snap, also bucky is barely in this but i added him as a character anyway, but i guess it could be considered mcd idk, idk ive never posted on ao3 before lol, not rlly major character death??, takes place in infinity war obviously, to each their own, uhh is there anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: The aftermath of the Battle of Wakanda.It was never supposed to go this way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor & Reader
Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039
Kudos: 3





	within seconds

**Author's Note:**

> hi besties!! this is the first time ive posted something on ao3 so hopefully im doing this right lol. 
> 
> anyways this is also posted on my tumblr @platonicavengers and my wattpad @iicconics !!!!! so go check it out on there if u want to <3

It all happened so quickly.

You had just been picking yourself up from the ground, trying to regain your strength as you watched Thor attempt to take on Thanos. It was clear that the god wasn't going to be able to take on the Mad Titan.

Just as you were about to spring up from your spot, you watched with horrified eyes as Thanos snapped his fingers, a flash of white appearing before your eyes, but it dulled almost as quickly as it appeared.

You could only faintly hear Thor as he shouted at the perpetrator, but your attention was quickly brought back to the two when Thanos opened a portal, falling through and disappearing from sight.

"Thor," you saw Steve approach, panting, "where did he go?"

The god didn't respond, his eyes wide as he searched all around him.

"Thor?" The super soldier urged, "where the hell is he?"

"He's gone," you croaked, "snapped his fingers, then next thing I knew, he was gone. Disappeared, no clue where he went."

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a small, "Steve?"

You looked behind him to see Bucky, someone you had grown well-acquainted with during the short time you knew him, begin to crumble into dust and fade away, the gun in his hand falling to the ground with a loud 'wham'.

Your eyes pricked up with tears, "Steve? Steve, what's happening?"

He looked to you, face falling, "I-I don't know, Y/N, but it's gonna be alright."

You weakly nodded, wincing as you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You quickly pressed your hand against it, eyes squeezing shut as the discomfort grew larger.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Thor breathed out, quickly running to your side.

"Something feels wrong, I-I don't know what's going on," you cried, a few tears beginning to slide down your cheeks. You licked the salty liquid off your lips, trying not to focus on the pain that was slowly spreading throughout your entire body.

Looking down at your hand, your breathing stopped for a moment as you noticed it beginning to fade away. You shrieked, shaking your head rapidly.

"Oh, God, no, Y/N," Steve moaned, sitting in front of you. He grabbed your other hand, the one that was still all flesh.

"Steve, it hurts," you whimpered, not being able to take your eyes off your disappearing limb.  
Steve grabbed your face in his hands gently, moving it so you faced him, "Hey, look at me, Y/N, you're gonna be alright, sweetheart."

"No!" You cried out, sobbing, "Steve, I don't want to die! Please, I wanna stay here! I can't go, I don't wanna, please!"

Steve let out a few tears of his own as he listening to your sobs, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he just held onto you as tight as he could, refusing to let go until your physical form was nothing but dust.

So when that was the case, and he finally pulled away, he couldn't help but let out a sob at what he had lost. What they had all lost.

They would avenge you.

They would avenge everyone.


End file.
